


Sol y lavanda.

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #consensual sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: Hinata era una contradicción constante, Sakusa no le hubiera gustado diferente.Los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Girasoles y lavanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Un AU omegaverso que nadie pidio, pero que yo necesitaba.espero les guste.

Los primeros 18 años de vida de Hinata Shoyo fueron dedicados a dejar en claro cada que había dudas que él había nacido siendo un alfa, y no un Omega como su cuerpo lo aparentaba, siendo mas bajo incluso para un chico de nivel primaria, delgado y menudo, conforme pasaban los años no había cambio alguno.

A eso sumarle que él que era la representación misma del sol, alegre y enérgico a más no poder. Carita redonda, ojos color caramelo grandes y brillantes, cabello de color naranja como si fuera una llama constante y que jamás se iba a extinguir. 

Constantemente fue objeto de burlas o comentarios despectivos de su aparente condición Omega, pero era hasta que soltaba su aroma terroso y a girasoles que entonces lo dejaban de molestar y notaban que efectivamente era un alfa. Jamás probó con la voz, se le hacía sumamente desagradable, viendo como omegas e incluso betas se sometían, o se arrinconaban por el miedo y el poder ejercido mediante ese método, siendo testigo innumerables veces de tal acto de sumisión. Viniendo de una hermosa Omega y padre beta, creció con el constante ejemplo de que jamás debía usar su condición alfa en contra o para lastimar a alguien mas, fuera quien fuera, y en especial por qué debía pensar en su hermanita Omega, jamas la querría pasando por algo semejante, debía ser un ejemplo de que los alfas no eran seres primitivos y salvajes.

Cuando decidió probar deportes para ganar un poco de condición física, que por consejo de sus amigos Kouji e Izumi. Fue desde el fútbol, béisbol y baloncesto, hasta el tenis, pero ninguno lo llenaba, no se sentía agusto ni parte de los equipos a los que asistía.

Una mañana fresca de mediados de enero cursando su sexto año de primaria, se dirigía a jugar beisbol con sus amigos, montado en su bicicleta y cruzando por las calles de Miyagi, pueblo vecino al suyo, se detuvo abruptamente a ver algo en un televisor en un negocio de aparatos electrodomésticos, viendo la cosa más asombrosa que haya visto; la imagen de un chico volando como si tuviera un par de hermosas alas, una camiseta negra con anaranjado y el número diez en su espalda, remataba con mucha fuerza el balón del otro lado de la cancha. Escuchando a unas personas platicar ahí, decían que ese chico pertenecía a la preparatoria Karasuno y que era un Omega y le hacían llamar "el pequeño gigante", Hinata quedó fascinado, pensando que los omegas eran realmente increíbles y que definitivamente debía probar el voleyball.

______________

El recorrido más duro que tuvo que pasar en su vida fue en la preparatoria, con apenas 1.64 cm tuvo que defender en cuerpo y alma su estadía en el equipo de karasuno, formando un dúo sin igual con kageyama Tobio, un alfa sumamente malhumorado y difícil, pero con mucho talento, un genio de pies a cabeza, pero un completo idiota si se lo preguntan. Nuevamente sometido a la incredulidad de los demás por ser un alfa y parecer omega. No solo demostró su capacidad para absorber todo a su alrededor, también su determinación y fuerza, haciendo que todos a los que se enfrentaba lo reconocieran como un alfa en toda la extención de la palabra, sin embargo él constantemente decía que todos sin importar su segundo género tenían lo necesario para llegar a cumplir sus mas grandes sueños si se lo proponían, ganando a veces aplausos y admiración, y otras solo caras cansadas y escépticas.

Demostrando en su primer y contra todo pronóstico, que sus sueños podían hacerse realidad, con arduo trabajo y una que otra metida de pata, pero el sueño de ir a la springhigh en Tokio se hizo realidad. 

Habían derrotado a grandes equipos de su prefectura, en especial a Shiratorizawa, un equipo lleno de alfas de elite, no se esperaban la versatilidad y coraje de un equipo como Karasuno.

Las nacionales estaban llenas de equipos aún más poderosos, desde todas partes de Japón.

La emoción invadía cada célula de Hinata, conociendo nuevos rivales, como Miya Atsumu, un colocador increíble que al igual que el gran rey demostraban que los omegas eran muy hábiles y fuertes. Enfrentándose a sus eternos rivales, la escuela preparatoria nekoma y su capitán kuroo, siendo un alfa de excelencia que junto a su inseparable amigo beta Kenma demostraba que ellos también poseían habilidad e inteligencia, y con quién Hinata hizo una gran amistad, tambien contando solo con un Omega llamado Yaku Morizuke, siendo el libero demostraba que su condición no era impedimento para ser el mejor.

Su más grande sempai alfa que totalmente enganchado a su Omega, presumía de él como el mejor setter que podía tener la escuadra de Fukurodani y no solo eso, su pareja destinada. Bokuto y Akaashi.

Kamomedai y su pequeño gigante, otro alfa que como Hinata debía demostrar su valía en la cancha; que su estatura y complexión nada tenía que ver con sus capacidades, acompañado siempre de su muy alto compañero Omega Hirugami el inamovible, un bloqueador medio que asombraba con sus habilidades y mente fría al momento de bloquear.Todos esos nuevos y conocidos rivales lo tenían al límite, emocionado y excitado por derrotar a todos y demostrar quién era él.

Hasta ese momento, Hinata no se había preocupado más que por ser el mejor y ser el que más durará en la cancha, pero nunca se sabe cuándo te puede llegar el primer flechazo o alguien en específico puede llegar a alborotar tus hormonas solo con dejar un poco al aire su dulce aroma, un ligero olor casi inperseptible, tomando en cuenta que en el metropolitano de Tokio abarrotado de gente, la mescla de olores es tal que no se diferencia cuál era cuál, pero Hinata no pudo pasar por alto ese dulzón aroma a lavanda, justo cuando estaba por voltear a preguntarle a kageyama si lograba persivir ese aroma, dos chicos saludaban a este a lo lejos, Hinata enseguida reconoció a Sakusa Kiyoomi acompañado de Komori Motoya, habiéndolos visto en revistas, siendo este uno de los 3 mejores rematadores a nivel nacional, y su primo Komori el mejor libero a nivel preparatoria.

Viéndolos alejarse, olvidó por completo lo que iba a preguntar.

Tampoco contaba con el efecto domino que haría que sus sueño se viera truncados, siendo la primera ficha en caer el que no descansaba apropiadamente durante las noches, canalizando su energía en seguir corriendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera descansar, sumado a qué tampoco estaba comiendo apropiadamente, el desgaste emocional y físico paso a cobrar una alta factura. 

Cuando llegaban a cuartos de final y se enfrentaban contra kamomedai, la buena racha se perdió en el último remate que hizo Hinata, un remate hermoso, asombrando incluso al inamovible Hirugami. Acercándose a Tanaka para chocar los cinco, la fiebre se intencifico y cayó, no pudiéndose levantar nuevamente. Lo sacaron de la cancha y todo termino para él, debía ir de urgencias a un hospital, el sueño se había terminado, dejándolo con la amarga realidad. 

Kenma acercándose a él - vengo a apoyar a un amigo- le entregaba su tableta para que pudiera seguir el partido en línea mientras iba rumbo a atenderse, no perdiéndose ningún detalle del partido que dejaba.

No solo perdieron a Hinata, también a Tsukishima con un calambre repentino en la pierna derecha, el beta sumamente molesto, les pedía a sus compañeros continuar y cubrir lo huecos, pero de nada sirvió, kamomedai demostró ser mejor al no dejar caer el balón.

-¿Que es en lo que te convertirás?-Hinata en definitiva había cambiado, una nueva perspectiva de la vida y un nuevo enfoque, pero el mismo sentimiento, jamás rendirse.

________________

De regreso a Miyagi Hinata se prometió seguir luchando y seguir avanzando, ahora debía prepararse para lo que viniera.

No pudiendo llegar nuevamente a la interhigh en su segundo año, pero si nuevamente a la springhigh, dónde lamentablemente perdieron en la segunda ronda contra Inarizaki y los gemelos Miya, Atsumu cumpliendo la primera parte de su promesa.

-¿no te parece interesante ese número diez kiyoomi?- Komori parado aun lado de su primo, observaban el partido de karasuno contra Inarizaki aun costado de la cancha, recién habían terminado su propio partido, ganándolo con un dos a uno en sets.

-no se de qué hablas Motoya- Sakusa viendo fijamente al número 10 del karasuno, no podía explicarse por qué no podía apartar los ojos de él, había algo magnético, aparte de su llamativo color de cabello que solo se intenscificaba con el uniforme anaranjado, evidentemente había cambiado a comparación del año pasado, pero solo era por qué lo creyó un oponente fuerte, ahora había perdido y debían volver a casa con el sabor amargo y la impotencia, el próximo año sería olvidado al igual que todo esos alfas que creían que solo por serlo debían ganarlo todo, chasqueando la lengua kiyoomi dió media vuelta y se retiró, total solo era uno más del montón.

-vamos Motoya, quiero bañarme antes de que lleguen todos al hotel.

El tercer año fue aún más agridulce, llegando a la final pero llevándose un tercer lugar a nivel nacional, así concluían su último año jugando a nivel preparatoria.

_____________

La siguiente ves que Sakusa ve a Hinata Shoyo, es cuando esté se arrodilla frente a él, saludando de lo más animado mientras él estira para iniciar la práctica en el gimnacio perteneciente a los MSBY black jackals.

-Sakusa-san, hola!! Soy Hinata Shoyo! Es un placer conocerte!- y en ese momento Hinata volvió a percibir ese tenue, muy tenue olor a lavanda, entonces su cabeza hizo clic, recordando ese mismo aroma en el estadio de Tokio hace tantos años. "Sakusa-san es un Omega y este es su deliciosos aroma" pensó. Ocultando su asombro y reprendiendo internamente a su alfa.

\- Sr. Tuve una fiebre y me quedó en la banca.

-no lo diga como si fuera un apodo...y eso fue hace 6 años- un pequeño puchero se dibujo en la boca de Hinata, y el Omega interno de Sakusa solo pudo decir que era algo lindo.

-no me relaciono con gente que no sabe cuidar de su salud- flexionando su cuerpo hacia adelante, Sakusa no pudo evitar oler a Hinata, ese fuerte aroma terroso y a girasoles, que aún que se mantenía a raya, era muy notorio estando cerca del alfa. Reuniendo todo su autocontrol trabajado por años y años al estar siempre en contacto con los olores de alfas sudados y excitados por el juego, se maldigo y golpeó internamente por qué su Omega interno trataba de reaccionar ante Hinata. 

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso...yo aprendí de lo que pasó- rostro solemne y como si los recuerdos pesados y dolorosos volvieran a aparecer vividos y nítidos.

Sin duda alguna Hinata recordaba aquel suceso que marcaría su vida, había un hinata shoyo antes y uno después de esa springhigh. Sakusa no puedo apartar nuevamente los ojos de aquel chico, él odiaba a las personas descuidadas y poco preparadas, catalogando a Hinata como una de ellas, con lo que no contaba es que estando en el equipo llegaría a conocer a este nuevo Hinata, el que aprendió a la mala lo que es cuidarse y para que una fiebre no arrebate sus oportunidades.

Durante las siguientes semanas, fue un caos controlado, adaptándose a la nueva adquisición, y está, adaptándose a su nuevos compañeros, lo que más sorprendió a Hinata fue que en este equipo los omegas eran mas de la mitad de la alineación principal: Meian, Inunaki, Atsumu y Sakusa. Mientras que Bokuto, Tomas y Barnes eran los únicos alfas, en las reservas era igual, habiendo más omegas y solo dos betas y con él cuatro alfas más.

Sintiendo toda la emoción de poder jugar junto a jugadores tan talentosos y fuertes, al carajo su segundo genero, ya había visto las habilidades de todos en videos de partidos y prácticas, ahora que los veía en vivo eran aún más increíbles,habiendo cierto Omega al cual no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y en nada ayudaba su delicioso aroma a lavanda.

Sakusa empezó a notar detalles y rutinas en Hinata desde el primer día que se unió al equipo, llegando a las 7:30 de la mañana, hora y media antes del inicio oficial del entrenamiento, llevándose un gran susto al salir de los vestidores y encontrándose a un Hinata ya en ropa de práctica pero en una pose de loto en medio de la cancha, sabiendo de inmediato que estaba meditando. Dirigiéndose a un extremo de la cancha para empezar con su calentamiento y haciendo el menor ruido posible, había escuchado o leido en algún lado que si se perturba de repente a una persona en meditación podía ser contraproducente.

Así que Sakusa se concentro en sus propios asuntos, no noto cuando Hinata se le acerco para saludarlo -¡buen día Sakusa-san! ¿también madrugaste?- dándole solo un leve movimiento de cabeza y un gruñido en reconocimiento a su saludo, 

Lo siguiente que noto en seguida fue su balanceada alimentación, llevando bentos hechos en casa, aún que el gimnacio también contaba con cafetería y se servía comida saludable, Hinata solamente dijo una vez a Bokuto que era para no perder la costumbre y su sazón adquiridos en los dos años que práctico en Brasil. Las historias que dejaban a todos fascinados, incluso al entrenador Foster, Hinata contaba sus anécdotas vividas en Brasil con demaciado entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa, nunca hubieran imaginado que detrás de todo eso, hubo un tiempo en que Hinata dudo y se sintió perdido. Solo dejaba ver lo increíble y productivo que fue su estadía ahí, prueba irrefutable de ello, era toda la masa muscular ganada, hombros aún más anchos y marcados, brazos gruesos, un six pack impecable y unas piernas fuertes y si a Atsumu le preguntarán diría que Hinata regreso muy ardiente. 

Todo en él ahora gritaba que era un alfa fuerte y definido, pero su rostro no había perdido ni un poco de su luz, sus ojos aún seguían irradiando chispas cuando veía algo asombroso, todo en Hinata shoyo era una constante contradicción, siendo pequeño, siendo alfa, siendo puro músculo, pero muy considerado y disciplinado, travieso y cuando podía seguía a Bokuto y Atsumu en sus boberías, pero al momento de entrar en la cancha o en su rutina para mantenerse en condición, era todo un hombre responsable y decidido.

No era de extrañarse que Sakusa empesara a notarlo más, a mirar más seguido en su dirección, en llenarse de su delicioso aroma cuando podía, muchas veces regañando a su Omega interno que intentaba emerger y casi menear la cadera para que ese lindo alfa lo notará, pero por supuesto que eso jamás iba a pasar, menos teniendo a Miya orbitando día y si se pudiera en la noche a Hinata, siempre buscando como pasar tiempo con él, invitarlo a entrenamientos extras, cenas con los demás o cuando tenía suerte y Bokuto o Tomás no estaban cerca, solo los dos, y lo peor o más bajo, soltar sus feromonas con tal de obtener alguna reacción del alfa.

Pero eso solo fue otro hecho para admirar en Hinata, su resistencia a las feromonas y su autocontrol, lejos de ver a Atsumu como un cacho de carne que follar, Hinata entraba en alerta y enseguida le preguntaba a Atsumu si se encontraba bien, si había entrado en su ciclo y si necesitaba supresores de emergencia. Atsumu solo se sonrojaba y meneaba las pestañas, pero Hinata ni en cuenta.

Después de casi siente meses ya con el equipo y atsumu tras Hinata, se preparaban para el primer partido debut de este, no hacía falta decir que estaba más que emocionado, no cabía de la felicidad y emoción, y no solo por su debut, iba a enfrentar a su eterno rival Kageyama, demostrarle que nada quedaba de ese Hinata sin preparación y que dependía de un setter para volar.

Un viernes casi al final del entrenamiento, Atsumu cansado de sus vanos intentos de coqueteo, decidió un último movimiento, sabía que su calor estaba cerca y sus feromonas solían ser más espesas días antes de su ciclo. Aprovechando el descanso y que Hinata estaba en medio de la cancha levantando balones, se le acerco con la escusa de ayudar y en el momento de estar lado a lado soltó sus feromonas, pero una vez más la cara de alerta de Hinata y el gruñido de los alfas presentes, alerto los demás, Hinata volteo rápidamente a Inunaki. 

-Wan-san ¿cree que pueda llevar a Atsumu-san a la enfermería? creo que se siente mal- Hinata en su muy densa cabeza seguía sin reaccionar positivamente a las invitaciones de Atsumu y Shion un poco ya cansado tambien de sus fallidos coqueteos de Atsumu, fingió llevarlo a la enfermería, solo para reprenderlo con su descarada actitud.

Llevando a Atsumu lo detuvo en medio del pasillo y exasperado le dijo.

-te recuerdo que Tomas no esta apareado con alguien, si sigues de imprudente puedes hacer que pase una desgracia, él no es tan resistente como Hinata-kun y ni hablar de los demás alfas.

\- eso tiene solución wan-san y se llama: ya deja que te marque, y no me preocupa ningún otro alfa- dándole su sonrisa más arrogante y falsa dio vuelta y regreso a la cancha.

Atsumu empesaba a frustrarse realmente, por mas que intentaba provocar a Hinata esté en definitiva no la captaba.

Inunaki alcansandole y queriendo decirle un par de cosas mas, se detuvieron en seco, un intenso olor a lavanda opacaba totalmente al de chocolate de Atsumu, pero lo que los dejo atónitos, fue ver al siempre controlado Hinata siendo retenido por Bokuto, Tomas y Barnes, sus ojos caramelo brillaban con un hambre aterradora, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y sudando como si hubiera jugado todo un partido en esos 5 minutos de ausencia, en una esquina reducido a quejas y lamentos estaba Sakusa contraído en si mismo y Shugo tratando de tranquilisarlo.

-¡¡Hinata por el amor de dios tranquilízate!!- bokuto asombrado por el empuje de Hinata y siendo que tres gigantes trataban de detenerlo y fallando, Inunaki corrio hacia Sakusa y entre él y Shugo lo levantaron para sacarlo del gimnacio.

-¡¡Atsumu ve por los malditos guardias ahora!!- Inunaki tratando de sacar a Atsumu de su aturdimiento y este simplemente no terminaba de entender como hace solo 5 minutos soltó su aroma y Hinata ni pestañeo, y ahora quería aparecerse con Sakusa, esto era ridículo, ridículamente obvio, el alfa de Hinata ya había reconocido al Omega que quería y no era él. 

Saliendo del aturdimiento se dirigió a la entrada del complejo para alertar de lo sucedido, llegando dos de los guardias que cuidaban el acceso, y solo con ese par de manos extras es que lograron llevar a Hinata hacia las duchas.

Atsumu decidio a alcanzar a los otros omegas en la enfermería, cuando llego, Sakusa se veía deshecho y muy nervioso, pero ya se le había admistrado un supresor de emergencia. Recostado en la camilla, y con un brazos tapando su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba aun agitadamente.

La doctora le tomaba la precion y la temperatura, preguntándole a Sakusa sobre su ciclo, y este contestando en voz muy baja. 

Todo apuntaba a qué su ciclo se había adelantado dos semanas y podría ser por un cambio hormonal, estrés o un gran esfuerzo fisico, recomendadole descansará el resto del fin de semana y tomara diligentemente sus supresores.

Estando solos, Shugo soltó sus feromonas en un intento por calmar a los omegas ahí. Pronto el olor a hierba buena lleno el cuarto de enfermería. Atsumu cabreado y de muy mal humor pregunto que demonios había pasado.

\- Nos fuimos solo 5 minutos ¿qué demonios le pasó a Shoyo-kun?!!.

\- no lo sé, estaba tomando agua junto a Tomas y cuando sentimos, las feromonas de Sakusa estaban por todo el lugar, cuando volteamos él estaba casi arrodillado, el gruñido de Hinata termino por alertarnos a todos y todo lo de más paso tan rápido, no sé ni en que momento me arrincone con él ni cuando los demás sujetaron Hinata.

\- Hinata estaba fuera de si, el reaccionó al...

-¡callate!- Sakusa enderesandosce un poco, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas y sudor en la cara y cuello.

-no,no te atrevas a decir una palabra más Inunaki-san, esto solo fue un evento desafortunado que no volverá a pasar...¿do...dónde está Hinata?

Los tres volteando a ver Atsumu.

\- lo llevaron fuera del gimnacio, supongo que lo llevarán a su casa.

\- iré a ver cómo está, Inunaki podrían tu y Miya llevar a Sakusa a su casa, por favor.

Los dos mencionados asintieron.

Sakusa aún conmocionado y nervioso trago en seco, su cabeza empesaba a trabajar o mejor dicho no habia dejo de trabajar, por más que le preguntarán jamás admitiría que quizás él sabía por qué su ciclo se disparó tan de repente y en definitiva ni a komori, a quien podía confiarle cualquier cosa, le diría que él empezaba a desear a Hinata, empesaba a verlo de diferente manera, que por primera vez quería sucumbir a sus deseo Omega, ver a Atsumu coquetear descaradamente lo había echo pensar en que quizás algún día Hinata caería, ningún alfa puede resistir por tanto tiempo las feromonas Omega, y si eso pasaba solo era cuestión de un poco más de insistencia por parte de Miya y Hinata sería suyo, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Sakusa y un sentimiento puramente egoísta le gritaba que debía tener a ese alfa, que Hinata era su alfa y que debía llamarlo activando su ciclo, lo que fue una sorpresa total, fue que Hinata reaccionó como se esperaba, las feromonas de Sakusa fueron reconocidas y aceptadas, pero el Sakusa conciente y racional solo puedo pensar que lo que hizo fue bajo, cayó en el mismo nivel que Miya, y ver a Hinata de esa forma fue aterrador, verlo reducido a puro instinto le provocó un enorme sentimiento de culpa, era eso a lo que llamaban un Omega dominante? En definitiva él no quería ser eso, él quería al Hinata dulce y amable.

Llegando a su departamente y corriendo prácticamente a Shion y Atsumu, se metió a su bañera, necesitaba limpiarse y tranquilizarse, pensar como iba a pedirle disculpas a Hinata y maldiciendose por ser un idiota.

Acostado en su cama, limpio y con solo unos pantalones deportivos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su pecho se sentía pesado y sus abrumadores pensamientos no le daban tregua. Recordando que no se estiro apropiadamente, levantandose para hacer los estiramientos adecuados, o si no mañana por la mañana su cuerpo le dolería como el infierno. 

Con ambas piernas estiradas en compas y flaxionando hacia adelante, concentrado en solo el movimiento fluido de su cuerpo, debía despejar su mente, apagar por un momento su mundo. Se detuvo al escuchar su celular, el tono de llamada se escuchaba por todo el departamento, yendo a la entrada donde dejó su bolso deportivo, saco el aparato y se estremeció, en definitiva no estaba preparado para hablar tan pronto con el que lo llamaba, esperaba al menos tener ese fin de semana para poner su cabeza en orden y hablar con Hinata tranquilamente el lunes por la mañana, aprovechando que estaría solos en sus rutinas matutinas.

Sacándolo de su pensamiento, el celular volvió a sonar en su mano, tragando en seco y presionó el botón verde para contestar.

-Hola Hin...

-Sakusa-san ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime? Por favor perdóname, los siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención, te lo juro, no supe que me pasó, lo siento, lo siento- Hinata quería que sus palabras literalmente se clavaran en la cabeza de Sakusa y le creyera. Después de haber sido sacado del gimnacio, lo llevaron a las duchas, haciéndo que se parase bajo el chorro de agua fría, siendo Bokuto el que terminara domandolo, poniendo su mano en su nuca y presionando, obligando al alfa de Hinata a someterse. Logrando reaccionar y callendo en la cruda realidad; estuvo a punto de atacar a su compañero de equipo, estuvo apunto de someter a un Omega. Aún que él sintiera dentro suyo que le pertenecía, eso no era verdad, por qué nadie pertenece a nadie, todo debe ser una elección con amor y confianza, y ahora que pensaria Sakusa de él. 

Simplemente que era un alfa mas sometido a sus vulgares instintos.

Habiendose calmado, seco y en ropa limpia, se dirigia a su casa acompañado de Meian y Bokuto. Les había pedido ir a casa de Sakusa para poder pedirle de rodillas lo perdonará, pero Meian le dijo que eso lejos de ayudar solo empeoraría; ambos necesitaban descansar y mantenerse lejos los próximos días, pidiéndole a Hinata se tomará el resto de la semana libre, y eso en definitiva no pasaría, su debut se acercaba y debía estar listo, pero antes debía arreglar las cosas con su compañero de equipo.

Optando por marcarle una vez que Sus sempais se fueron.

-Hinata cálmate, estoy bien...se...se que no fue tu intención...

-en verdad perdóname Sakusa-san, perdóname, perdón, per...

-¡¡Shoyo basta!!-Ambos se quedaron en total silencio, uno asombrado por haber sido llamado por el nombre de pila y el otro por haber tenía tal atrevimiento.

-yo...Omi-san...¿tú quisieras salir conmigo?...claro después de que pase tu ciclo y todo est...

-Hinata!

-¿si?

-tu debut...si ganamos en tu debut...saldremos.

Ambos corazones latiendo desenfrenados, Sakusa agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie para ver la pequeña boba sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, oyendo claramente una pequeña risa en Hinata, podía imaginarse esa amplia sonrisa.

-entonces nos vemos Omi-san, descansa.

-si también descansa.

Sakusa al colgar pudo liberar todo el aire en sus pulmones, el resto de la noche, o al menos hasta que se durmió, esa boba sonrisa no abandono su cara.


	2. Cita con sabor tropical y un toque de chocomenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegó la continuación de esta historia que me a hecho decidir dejarla abierta por si en el futuro se me ocurre otras cosas. Agradezco el apoyo y el que les haya gustado esta idea medio loca que tuve y por qué necesitaba un omegaverso con Hinata de alfa XD 
> 
> Gracias por leer, los iloveo un buen!!

La euforia estallaba en el arena Kamei en Sendai. Las Águilas alemanas contra los chacales negros se enfrentarían y la afición empezaba con la fiesta por todo lo alto, pues no solo se abría la temporada también se celebraba el gran debut de Hinata en la primera división de la V. League, con bombo y platillo era presentado, la nueva arma que les daría la victoria. 

Atsumu dándole una increíble colocación, les anunciaba no solo a los oponentes actuales, también a los demás equipos y rivales que estuvieran viendo el partido, que los Chacales negros no estaban con bromas y que este nuevo Hinata les patearía el trasero y que Atsumu con sus increíbles colocaciones tenían la victoria asegurada, por qué Atsumu era la torre de control, el director de la orquesta, el que tenía a estos mounstros danzando a su ritmo y para él. Esperaba Osamu estuviera viendo fijamente lo feliz que era en esta etapa de su vida, o al menos era lo que quería aparentar.

Atsumu sabía que una cosa era la vida personal y otra era la vida en la cancha, tras el incidente de la semana pasada con Sakusa y Hinata, su malhumor se hacía presente en las prácticas, molestando a Sakusa con sus asquerosas colocaciones y presionando un poco más al de risos que al resto, Sakusa jamas se quejo, por el contrario le seguía el ritmo a la perfección. Con Hinata era todo lo contrario, apenas y prestándole algo de atención, las prácticas extras y las salidas se redujeron a nada, Hinata prefirió pasarlo por alto, alegando la presión que había por el inicio de temporada y que debían descansar más. Así que ahí estaba Atsumu demostrando que antes que sus sentimientos y su Omega interno, siempre estaría el voley y que él podía hacer su trabajo sin ningún problema.

En cuanto a Sakusa y Hinata, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, o esa quería pensar Sakusa; al siguiente lunes que se vieron, solo basto una gran sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo y un asentamiento de cabeza de él para que continuarán con sus rutinas, pero los leves toques de Hinata en la espalda del de risos negros cuando esté se ponía de mal humor, las miradas de uno sobre el otro cuando podían, el sentarse juntos a comer, la constante búsqueda de proximidad en ambos, era inevitable y se sentía natural, como si llevarán toda la vida haciéndolo. 

Cuando llegó el turno de sacar de Atsumu y empezara a frustrarse pues su saque as no llegaba, respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y se concentro, "¿desde cuándo los estadios tenía aromatizante a menta?" pensó, pues al inhalar profundo, ese rico aroma llegó a él, decidio ignorarlo pues ahí estaba, ese saque que tanto estaba buscando, ese era el momento oportuno para mostrar su tercer saque, uno híbrido y poderoso. Abrió los ojos y como un rayo atravesó la red para estamparse en la duela, dandoles al equipo contrario apenas unos segundos para reaccionar, pero ya era tarde, los aplausos y las alabanzas no se hicieron esperar, haciendole hinchar el ego.

El silbato sonó dando fin al partido y anunciando la increíble victoria de los chacales, estos habían dejado todo y un poco más en ese partido, Hinata demostrando lo bien construido y preparado que estaba, el orgullo de un alfa en todo su esplendor, pero este alfa solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza, el lindo Omega a su lado, su olor a lavanda llenado el espacio pues en la emoción Sakusa no pudo evitar soltarlo un poco, Hinata dándole un leve roce como le gustaba y en advertencia de lo que estaba pasando, Sakusa se percató y empezó a respirar hondo y despacio para tranquilizarse, pero volviéndose a estremecer pues Hinata le guiño el ojo y acercándose rápidamente le recordaba su promesa "me debes una cita Omi-san" las mejillas de Sakusa volviéndose un poco más rojizas de las que ya las tenía por el esfuerzo físico, Hinata se alejo aún con una enorme sonrisa, debían estirar los músculos y saludar a los fans y amigos.

Sakusa se sintió liviano y sumamente avergonzado, no olvidaba lo que le dijo a Hinata, y jamás admitiría que durante todo el partido pensó en ello, quizás eso fue lo que lo impulso a ir más allá, pero si alguien pregunta en definitiva diría que su único motivo era aplastar a Ushijima. Tirándose por completo en el piso con las piernas estiradas a ambos lados, se dejó llevar, quería relajar su cuerpo o terminaría lanzándose a Hinata para que lo devorara, pensamientos muy peligrosos para ese momento.

Los fans y amigos no se hicieron espera, acercándose a las estrellas en la cancha, Atsumu un poco más relajado, pues el partido le había quitado estrés, se sentía incluso de mejor humor, dejando que ese rico aroma a menta siguiera llenando su sistema, justo cuando estaba por irse a los vestuarios, se topo con alguien a quien desde hace tiempo quería molestar, pues no sería él si cada que se vieran no lo hacía "Buen juego Tobio-kun" con la mirada baja y sonrisa petulante Atsumu lo testereaba un poco en el hombro, quedándose un poco atontado pues ahora podía persivir mejor el aroma a menta, su Omega interno meneo la cola pues en definitiva ese olor le agradaba, ¿desde cuándo Kageyama tenía tan delicioso aroma?.

"Igualmente Atsumu-san, buen partido" volteado para encara al rubio y dándole una leve sonrisa, decir que a Atsumu no se le cayeron los boxers en ese momento era poco, pues este rostro en kageyama era nuevo, la felicidad llegando a sus siempre fríos ojos azules, parecían siempre tener una tormenta interna y ahora podía ver las suaves y tranquilas aguas en el océano, todo en esos lindos ojos. Inhalando profundo y el aroma haciéndolo vibrar de anticipación, como si kageyama tratara de decirle algo, así que dándole una sonrisa genuina y su mejor par de ojos seductores al azabache "¿que te parece si vamos a comer y charlamos sobre el partido de hoy Tobio-kun?".

"Claro" cualquiera que pensara que kageyama siempre tiene la cabeza metida en el voley, acertaría, pero algo que tampoco podia ignorar era su lado alfa, ese lado que le decía qe el olor a chocolate de Atsumu era único e irresistible y que el sabor del helado de chocomenta podía llegar a ser su favorito.

_______________

Las manos le sudaban como nunca y era desagradable, por qué no solo eran sus manos prácticamente todo él sudaba, la mascarilla en la cara se sentí incómoda y húmeda, sumarle la ansiedad y las ganas de dar media vuelta y alejarse de esa puerta, pero también pensando que debió aceptar el que fueran por él, quizás y su repentina y nueva cobardía no hubiera aparecido en primer lugar. Había hablado con Hinata esa noche en el Izayaka al que fueron para celebrar la victoria contra los Adlers y por qué los capitanes habían apostado: el que perdiera debía pagar la cuenta completa de los ganadores y sus invitados, así que el capitán Fukuro se lució con semejante manjar, aún que se corrió el rumor de que el solo había corrido con esa cuenta, pero todos pensando que solo era para impresionar al reacio Omega que venía cortejando desde hacía bastante tiempo. 

Aprovechando que ya unos estaban ebrios y otros ya se había retirado, Hinata muy nervioso y sonrojado, quizás por las dos cervezas que se tomó, le pedía a Sakusa que su cita fuera en su departamento, agitándose nervioso en cuanto vio el fruncir de las cejas de kiyoomi, aclarando rápidamente que era por comodidad para él, pues la garantía de que sería un lugar cien por ciento limpio y con comida hecha por él mismo con ingredientes de cálida, platicando que había encontrado un lugar que vendía productos libres de químicos y que le garantizaba los limpíaria apropiadamente.

Sakusa no pudo evitar pensar que Hinata sin duda era un alfa considerado y que prestaba atención en los detalles, algo en el sabía, no, él estaba completamente seguro que Hinata lo cuidaría, tampoco pudo evitar pensar que al estar solos en el departamento del alfa quizás y algo podría pasar, desechando nuevamente esos pensamientos peligrosos, no, debía de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Así que acepto, pero rechazo el que fueran por él como si de un señorita se tratara, él muy bien podía llegar a casa del pelirrojo sin problema alguno y ser el adulto que ya era. Por eso yacía parado ahí, titubeando por tocar y ya no estar seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea, además que podía captar el aroma a girasoles y tierra húmeda del otro lado de la puerta, y eso estaba haciendo estragos en su ya débil semblante y seguridad, sumando a qué aquel pequeño presente que había llevado se sentía pesado y sin lugar.

Sacando de su bolsillo la toalla de mano que siempre traía consigo, se limpio el sudor de las manos y retirando la mascarilla de la cara hizo lo mismo, volviendo a doblarlos diligentemente y guardando nuevamente. Dió un repaso con sus dedos a su cabello, aliso su camisa de color lila, que junto a unos ajustados pantalones de vestir en negro y zapatos lustrosos también en negro había combinado y que acentuaban su cuerpo, pasando su mano por la bolsa trasera del pantalón sientiendo el pequeño paquete, regalo que esperaba el alfa entendiera.

Asegurándose de estar ya alineado, tocó sin pensarlo más, pero durando su confianza un segundo pues nuevamnete los nervios lo atacaron, pero ya estaba hecho, habia anunciado su llegada.

Hinata que dentro de su departamento ya tenía todo listo; la mesa con un lindo mantel de organza en tono beige, agradecía que su madre se lo haya mandado, alegando que debía tener algo de clase en algún evento importante, y vaya razón que tenia. La vajilla y la cuchillería puesta en su lugar, las copas y el vino ya destapado, pues sabía que era un desastre abriéndolo con personas a su alrededor y no quería por nada del mundo lastimar a Sakusa con su suerte. Queriendo agregar unas velas pero desistiendo pues según wan-san Sakusa tenía algo contra de las velas y no soportaba verlas o saber que había alguna prendida, algo que preguntarle después. 

Algo que lo tenía con el ego y el orgullo en alto, era los platillos que decidió preparar al Omega, y siendo una especie de ofrenda a su cortejo, el proveer, aún que esa tradición ya era más un mito o algo arcaico, un poco de eso se le pegó de su estadía en Brasil pues haya era costumbre que el alfa previera para su Omega: alimento, techo y seguridad. Había visto cuando Nice una simpática y bella alfa cortejo a Heitor, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?.

El menú consistía con una entrada de Fuxura: carne de ternera condimentada con especias y cocida en salsa de tomate, gendibre y cebolletas, agregando plátanos maduros fritos, acompañándolo con arroz blanco que sasono con un poco de mango para darle más frescura. Como plato principal churrasco preparado de forma tradicional, receta de la misma Nice le confio, escogiendo la mejor carne y cocinandola al punto para que el trozo de carne se derritiera en la boca y por último un delicioso postre, Bolo de rolo, postre hecho a base de dulce de guayaba que se extiende en una base de masa de trigo y se enrolla hasta conseguir un rollo abultado y se hornea. 

Dando un último vistazo a su atuendo; camisa color blanca con cuello y puños en negro, un pantalón de vestir en tono café claro y zapatos lustrosos de color café obscuro. Una pasada con los dedos a su siempre desordenado cabello naranja, se veía bien, agradecida a Yachi más tarde por los tips para vestir que le había mandando.

El toque en la puerta hizo que su pulso se disparar y la emoción viajara nuevamente por su cuerpo, Sakusa su lindo Omega había llegado, sin hacerlo esperar camino rápidamente a su puerta, abriendola y dejando que ese delicioso aroma a lavanda llenará su sistema. Sakusa siempre se le había hecho atractivo, demonios era el hombre más hermoso que había visto desde el torneo de primavera, y ahí estaba por fin parado frente a él en una cita.

"Hola Omi-san" en cuanto lo vio le ofreció la más amplia y brillante sonrisa, esa que es alimentada por los sentimientos que le provocaba el mayor. "Por favor pasa" haciéndose a un lado y recibiendo el hola y el gracias del pelinegro, este tratando de sonar sereno y entero, no dejar ver lo debastado que lo dejo Hinata con su sonrisa, su atuendo y su porte, esperando que tampoco su aroma lo delatara.

Sintiéndose un poco raro al darse cuenta que el departamento de Hinata era muy occidental, no había genkan, el piso de madera estaba limpio y brillante, olía a desinfectante y estaba fresco, se sentia bien. Un amplio departamento, enseguida se veía la sala y una pequeña mesa de te, frente a estos una gran pantalla de tv sobre un mueve largo dónde se apreciaban varias cajas de dvd y un Blue Ray, justo a lado de la ordenada sala, una mesa para cuatro personas preparada para su cita, pero algo que le fascino fue el gran ventanal con cortinas a juego con el mantel, vivir en el séptimo piso de su unidad habitacional daba una buena y limpia vista del barullo del centro de Osaka. La cocina también podia verse, separada por una barra americana, que también estaba limpia y en orden.

"Adelante ponte cómodo, ¿gustas una copa de vino, agua o un refresco? Hinata llegaba justo aun lado de él, poniendo su mano suavemente en su espalda media animándole adentrarse más a la sala.

"Agua está bien por el momento" dejándose hacer pues no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo cuando tenía a Hinata cerca, sintiendo su ausencia en cuanto esté se encamino a la cocina por el agua, fue que sus nervios volvieron. "¿Puedo pasar a tu baño a lavarme las manos?.

"Claro el pasillo a tu derecha la primera puerta" rápidamente se dirigió a esta, ya adentro respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, lavarse las manos le dió un poco de tranquilidad. No le sorprendió mucho ver el baño igual de limpio y ordenado, y no de ese limpio que pareciera recién hoy hizo la limpieza, parecía aún nuevo, como el suyo, resultado de diariamente darle la limpieza adecuada por las mañanas y un repaso por las noches . Para otro estos hubiera sido exagerado, pero para el era entrañable, alguien tan ruidoso y que podía llegar a ser un gran bobo, fuera tan meticuloso en su vida diaria, recordando las palabras cuando se presentó en su primer día "yo aprendí" si en definitiva Hinata había cambiado y para bien.

Volviendo a la sala, vio a Hinata sirviendo la comida mientras tarareaba una canción, la luz que entraba por el ventanal lo hacían ver diferente, como si fuese un ser que no era de este mundo, Hinata percatandose de él se volteo para volverle a sonreír y terminar de derretirlo. "Ven toma asiento" Hinata se dirigió a la silla en un lado de la mesa, la jalo para ofrecerle el asiento.

"Gracias" ya sentado y maravillado por el delicioso aroma de la comida que llegó a su nariz, tomo el vaso de agua frente a él y casi tomándolo por completo pues su boca había decidido secarse en ves de babear por la comida.

"Estaba pensando hacer comida tradicional japonesa, pero decidí en que probarlas algo nuevo y los platillos que mejor aprendí en Brasil, dime si no te gusta y haré algo más" 

"Está bien huele delicioso, ¿Que es?"

"Se llama fuxura y es ternera en salsa de jitomate, con gengibre y cebolletas y un poco de plátanos fritos para resaltar el sabor, se acompaña con un poco de arroz blanco pero le puse un extra" guiñándole el ojo al decir esto último y poniendo los platos con la comida servida frente al de risos, sonrojándose pues como se atrevía Hinata a hacer eso y viéndose tan malditamente guapo. "¿Quieres que te traigas más agua?.

"No, el vino está bien" esperando a que Hinata tomara asiento, contempló la comida frente a él, el aroma era suave y afrutado, ahora sí su boca había decidido babear pues comérsela comida de Hinata preparada para él, en sus pensamientos más alocados sería este una clara muestra de cortejo, pero tomándolo con calma pues esto era una cita, que demonio, ¿No era lo mismo?

Dando la primera probada al platillo y quedando fascinado pues era delicioso, condimentado pero no exagerado y la carne era blanda, llevando un poco de arroz a su boca con los palillos y notando enseguida el toque de mango, podía vivir su vida comiendo la comida de Hinata, por qué siendo honesto su comida era decente pero no tan buena como la del pelirrojo.

"¿Sabe bien?" Los ojos expectantes de Hinata lo veían intensamente, el no había probado aún la comida pues era mas importante saber la opinión de Sakusa.

"Esto está delicioso Hinata" la leve sonrisa en el rostro que no pudo ocultar, Hinata asientiendo feliz empezó a comer.

El momento silenciosos mientras degustaban la comida se sintió apropiado, pero Hinata tenía está imperiosa necesidad de preguntar cosas a Sakusa, si sabía que que se atraían, pero siendo sincero no sabía mucho de él. "Omi-san si no es indiscreción, ¿podrías platicarme de ti?"

"Claro, puedes preguntar" limpiando la comisura de su boca con la servilleta de seda a su lado y dando un sorbo a su copa de vino, que igual saboreo pues era un buen vino y sabía delicioso con la mescla del platillo.

"¿Tu familia?, solo se que Komori-san es tu primo" 

"Mis padres, ambos están vivos y trabajan, mi papá es abogado, actualmente dueño de su propia firma y mi madre es doctora en hospital metropolitano en tokio" 

"Woow eso es increíble" 

"Si supongo, tengo dos hermanos mayores, el más grande es gerente de un banco también en Tokio y mi hermana da clases a nivel universidad, ella reside en Fukuoka, ambos están casados y tengo un sobrino de cada uno...¿algo más?" Para otros aquella contestación hubiera sido fría y distante, o algo presumida, pero no el tono en que Sakusa lo dijo distaba de eso, Hinata no paso desapercibido el tono molesto y chocante, pero también fue revelador, no tomando lo último como algo hostil, por el contrario lo lleno más de curiosidad, 

" Increíble, toda tu familia es sobresaliente, ahora entiendo por qué tú lo eres" 

" No seas condescendiente, de hecho se podría decir que soy la oveja negra de la familia aún que tenga un título universitario, mi padre aún espera que la etapa del voley se me quite y ejerza...y ya sabes no soy el mejor ejemplo de un Omega modelo" 

"¿Alguna vez te han visto jugar?" El semblante de Sakusa cayó y Hinata se arrepintió por preguntar. " Es...es decir no quise..."

"No hay problema y no que yo sepa, siempre han estado ocupados para estar al pendiente de eso, pero hace mucho que lo acepte"

" Deberían verte, entonces sabrían que has triunfado y eres un orgullo, y cuántos de nosostros no aparentamos nuestro segundo género, eso realmente no importa o al menos para mí no Omi-san" aquellas palabras en los oídos de Kiyoomi se oyeron sinceras y reales haciendo que su corazón se agitará, nuevamente la leve sonrisa en sus labios apareció.

Pasando al churrasco, Sakusa dudo, era un trozo generoso de carne con un poco de cebolletas salteadas acompañándolo, se veía jugoso y delicioso. Viendo la cara insegura Hinata le explicó que la receta de Nice también incluía como hacerla ligera y no se sintiera pesado después de la entrada, bajando de cantidad las especias y el vino en que lo dejo reposando y asegurándose que se cocinera bien, y dicho esto, corto un pedazo y cuando lo probó fue como algodón derritiéndose en la boca, el sabor era delicado pero acentuaba el vino y las especias, algo agradable, controlando su semblante para no cerrar los ojos y derretirse junto a la carne.

"Dime ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres Omi-san?

"No mucho, practicamente has visto mi rutina, y el día de descanso me dedico a limpiar a profundidad, leer, a y armar rompecabezas, recién arme uno de mil quinientos piezas, solo me tomo dos semanas" Hinata lo veía asombrado como si aquello fuera la cosa más entretenida y maravillosa del mundo.

"Vaya y yo que me jactava de haber armado uno de quinientas con Natsu, ¿Que te gusta leer?"

Removiendose un poco incómodo por la pregunta, pues en si nadie sabía sobre sus gustos literarios, quizás Komori pero nunca le prestó atención o le comento algo, ¿Se burlaría por su peculiar selección de lecturas?

"...es variado"

"Si, pero cuáles tu género, a mi me gusta ver películas de ciencia ficción y las de terror y suspenso"

"Bueno... el romanticismo, como Austen, Goethe, Wilde, Dumas, son de mis autores favoritos" 

"Oh, Jane Austen ¿no es quien escribió Orgullo y prejuicio?" 

"Así es, ¿como los sabes, los has leído?" Hinata no paso desapercibido el brillo en los ojos del azabache, sintiéndose mal por qué no, no había leído el libro.

"No, solo lo sé por Natsu, me hizo ver la película y recuerdo que me dijo unas mil veces que era un libro y quién lo escribió, hizo que mi mamá buscará el libro por todas partes para que ella lo leyera, ya sabes dicen que el libro, comic o manga siempre es mejor que la serie o película" rascando con un dedo su mejilla se sintió apenado por no ser más habido en la lectura.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, un libro siempre será mejor...tu lees mangas eso también es lectura y varias premisas de esos mangas tienen que ver con algo de literatura y sus generos, todo es creatividad basada en ideas o conceptos que ya tiene un precedente y puede que de ahí surja algo nuevo" 

"Ooh eso suena interesante, ¿sería como dragón ball y la Ilíada, son historias que cuentan hasañas de guerreros?"

"Jaja algo así Hinata" la cantaría risa de Sakusa fue una verdadera sorpresa y que el alfa de Hinata no dejo escapar, quería más de eso, mucho más. Dándose cuenta que con el era fácil hablar de todo un poco, Sakusa dispuesto a enseñar y él a escuchar y aprender, igual y le pediría al más alto le recomendara libros para poder entenderlos mejor y poder estar un poquito mas cerca.

Pasando al postre Sakusa se sentía cada vez más agusto y en sintonía con Hinata, esa familiaridad y como si todo esto lo llevarán haciéndo desde siempre, los nervios y las dudas de antes se habían dicipado, así que envalentonado quizás ya un poco por la segunda copa de vino y por qué estaba casi seguro que no se acabaría la porción del postre frente a él. "Hinata ¿podemos compartir el postre? se ve y estoy seguro de que está delicioso pero no quiero dejar la mitad" nuevamnete sus mejillas ardían y tomaban un tono rojiso que lo hacía ver adorable a los ojos del alfa.

"Cla...claro Omi-san" siguieron platicando de literatura y tardes pasadas cuando aún no se conocían, Hinata quería saberlo todo y Sakusa también. Cuando quedaba un último pedazo del suave postre, Sakusa lo tomo en su tenedor y lo extendio a Hinata quien sin pensarlo lo comió y le dió una sonrisa de luna. Sakusa dió un respingo y leve jadeo, dejando el tenedor en el plato y llevando sus manos para cubrir su rostros aún más sonrojado y la boba sonrisa que salió de él.

"Hinata me estás arruinando" 

Hinata solo ladeó un poco la cabeza "¿eh? 

"Nada, estuvo deliciosa todo, muchas gracias" aún con el rostro cubierto, pues estaba seguro que si volteaba a ver al alfa, no podría evitar saltar hacia él. Hinata se paró y se sentó en la silla a su lado, tomo entre sus manos la cabeza y las manos de Sakusa 

"Omi-san, veme" 

"No creo que pueda" 

"Si puedes" logrando mover las manos ajenas vio el lindo rostro que le mando una punzada en su pecho, como una flecha atravesando su corazón y dicho de la mejor manera, por qué ahi estaba Sakusa Kiyoomi el Omega más espinos y obstinada que haya conocido, reducido a timidez y sonrojos. 

Depositando un suave beso en su mejilla haciendo que ambos corazones empezarán a latir con fuerza. "Ven vamos a la sala, veamos una película" dejándose jalar por Hinata al sillón de color café obscuro de textura suave como el tercio pelo, notando que estaba limpio y olía fresco, se sentó mientras hinata le pasaba un puñado de películas agarradas al azar," escoge una en lo que recojo la mesa por favor". Sakusa apenas asintiendo cuando vio a Hinata ir a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cosina y empezar a lavarlos, agradecia el momento de paz pues su feromonas empesaban a soltarse y quizás no era el momento de emocionarse de más, ¿O si? 

Su Omega interno estaba complacido y de muy buen humor; la comida, la plática y el hecho de que fuera con Hinata, esto le hizo tener una revelación una que no quería ignorar. Era un hecho que gustaba de Hinata y lo deseaba, le había demostrado de muchas maneras que ya no era el niño descuidado de las nacionales y que se había convertido en todo un hombre y como alfa sabía que estaba protegido. Dejando las películas en la mesita baja cuando Hinata regreso y se sento a su lado, dándole una radiante sonrisa, si definitivamente podía hacer esto, quería hacer esto.

"¿Y cuál veremos?" 

"Hinata, estoy listo"

" Ok ¿cuál será?"

"No, me refiero a esto" sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja blanca con un moño de color naranja. Hinata no entendiendo que era, pero aún así estiró la mano para tomar lo que le ofrecían, viendo a Sakusa a los ojos con la duda en la cara.

" Yo...lo hice para ti" los ojos del menor se abrieron conmocionados pues eso solo significaba una cosa. Quitando con cuidado el moño y abriendo la cajita dónde adentro se encontraba dos pulseras tejidas con hilo de lana en la de color negro un dije con los kanjis del nombre de Sakusa: 聖臣 (kiyoomi), en la de color naranja los kanjis del nombre de Hinata: 翔 陽 (Shoyo). "Los mandé a grabar en plata para que durarán más". 

Hinata conmocionado por que entendía lo que significaba que un Omega hiciera algo con sus propias manos: acepto tu cortejo. 

Tomando la pulsera y pidiéndole a Hinata extendiera su mano derecha le coloco la negra y el la naranja. "Hinata, no, Shoyo quiero que seas mi alfa...yo...quiero ser tuyo" 

"O...Omi-san ¿estás segu...¿estas seguro? Viendo los ojos que eran como dos pozos obscuros pero viéndolo con afecto y ternura, jamás hubiera imagina está vición del siempre reasio Omega. 

"Completamente Shoyo" Sakusa había gateando hacia él hasta sentarse en su regazo, dejando que la sala se llenará de su delicioso olor a lavanda, Hinata la olfateo degustandola como la rica comida que preparo, también dejando que se mesclara con su olor a girasoles. La amplia diferencia de estaturas lejos de ser incómoda, los hacia amoldarse muy bien, las ahora fuertes manos de Hinata podían contener las caderas de Sakusa, dándose cuenta que la curva pronunciada por la postura le encantaba. Los brazos de Sakusa rodeaban sus anchos y fuertes hombros, era como si estuvieran hechos para encajar sin dificultad, como piezas de un rompecabezas de solo dos piezas, sencillo y natural. Su aromas mesclados les estaba haciendo perder sus inibiciones. Kiyoomi dandole total libertad a su Omega.

El primer beso que compartieron fue eléctrico, viejando por su piel, adentrándose en sus músculos, viajando por su torrente sanguíneo, asentándose en sus huesos, sintindo la sensación hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies, pero a la vez era tierno apenas un aleteo de mariposa, muy propio de Hinata. Sakusa quería más, restregando un poco la cintura en el regazo del pelirrojo y sintiendo como sus semi erectos miembro se rozaban, ambos aspirando la suave lavanda con el fuerte olor de la tierra y los girasoles haciendo que Hinata gimiera en su boca y aprovechando esto, Sakusa introdujo su fría y humeda lengua para invadir la boca ajena, sintiendo la dulzura del postre de guayaba que compartieron. El pecho de ambos se sentía frenético pero a la vez cálido y Sakusa pensó que este era su lugar que quería estar ahí y que no había momento más perfecto que ese, que quería mucho más, pero no solo físico; quería que Hinata significará más; quería presentarlo a su familia, salir a conocer lugares, quedarse en casa un día de descanso a ver películas, a leer algún libro, a compartir una mañana de trote, un paseo en el parque cerca de casa, ir a su cafetería favorita, contarle como fue su vida por muy aburrida que haya sido, contarle todo, y que Hinata también lo hiciera, conocer a Natsu su hermanita de quién tanto hablaba, conocer más de sus virtudes y sus defectos, por qué algo le decía que aún así lo querría sin importar, saberse su Omega, y cuidarlo. Nunca creyó en las almas gemelas o que ya había alguien destinado para cada uno, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento tenía lógica y era correcto pensar que Hinata Shoyo era su alma gemela, que habían nacido para encontrarse y estar juntos.

Deteniéndose para ambos respirar, sus frente unidas e inhalando el alito del otro, pues no querían separarse cuando físicamente estaban pecho contra pecho y no había espacio para nada mas, sus bocas se sintieron vacías y frías, sus ojos no se abandonaron en ningún momento tratando de transmitir todo eso que pensaban y no podían decir por tratar de recuperar el aire.

"Vamos a mi habitación" la voz de Hinata era suave pero con ese toque grueso y varonil que en más de una ocación le habian hecho mojar los boxers en los partidos cuando pedía el balón, teníendo lava ardiendo por ojos. Sakusa no pudo más que asentir por qué sentía que la voz aún le fallaba y cuando estaba apunto de bajarse del regazo del otro, esté lo tomo de su tracero y como si no pesará nada lo levanto mientras se ponía en pie, sus largas piernas aferrándose a la cintura del alfa y estás seguían amoldandoce perfectamnete. El de risos no podía creerlo, él un gigante de noventa kilos y más de 1.90 siendo cargado por alguien de 1.70 como si fuera un pluma, era imposible.

"Shoyo te puedes lastimar" 

"Para nada Kiyoomi" el estremecimiento en su cuerpo al oír su nombre dicho con tanta naturalidad, lo hizo aferrarse más al alfa. Dioses cuánto lo exitaba eso.

Abriendo con la espalda la puerta semi abierta de la habitación, llevando enseguida a Sakusa a la cama y depositándolo suevemente en ella, Hinata ahora le comía la boca, recargandose en un codo, para que con la otra mano empezar a acariciar el costado del torso de Sakusa, subiendo hasta su cuellos y acunando su mandíbula para acercarlos más y seguir alimentandoce de su boca. Llevandose un queja por parte del Omega al retirarse, dándole un guiño inocente Hinata se incorporó, volteo a su mesita de noche y saco del cajón condones, dejandolos aún lado y volviendo a Sakusa que con la mirada se comia su imagen.

"Kiyoomi quiero que sepas que si quieres parar, debes decirme y lo haré en el instante" Sakusa no supo lo que lo golpeó, si la sexy voz o el semblante confiable y tranquilo que le dió, regresando de entre la bruma de exitacion para volver a ser el Hinata coherente, pero no, Kiyoomi no quería parar nada, por el contrario anhelaba esto con su corazón. 

Levantándose de la cama y tomando a Hinata de los hombros, ahora invertida los papeles siendo el quien lo depositaba en la cama y lo recostaba, volviendo a sentarse a orcadas llevando su manos temblorosas hacia la camisa propia y empesaba a desabotonarla, sus caderas se movían a modo de provocación, resultando en una mirada hambrienta del alfa bajo él, Hinata llevo sus manos a la cintura definida y empezó a marcar el ritmo, esa era su respuesta a lo dicho.

Cuando Sakusa se quitó la camisa, procedió con la ajena, haciéndolo hábilmente mientras sentía las cálidas manos de Hinata acariciar sus costados y dando toques en sus erectos pezones que ya estaban sensibles, dentro de sus aún puestos pantalones empesaba a sentir la humedad de su entrada y la necesidad en ella, pero antes quería disfrutar esos toques y la delicadeza del alfa. 

Hinata le ayudo a desaserse de su pantalón, al igual que el suyo y ahora con sus entrepiernas rozándose con la delgada tela elástica de su boxers, se podía sentir más real y vivo el momento, uno que no imaginaron pasaría en ese momento pero quepor nada perderían la oportunidad, al fin de cuentas que más reconocimiento querían que ese. Alfa y Omega estaban decididos. 

Volviendose a comer la boca, Hinata llevaba sus dedos a los glúteos de Sakusa, masajeando firmemente, haciendo de lado un poco la tela para dejar al descubierto la palpitante entrada que ya se sentía escurrir en lubricante, el aroma deporsi ya cargado de feromonas con olor a lavanda, se intencifico, haciendo salir un gruñido de Hinata y hacerlo desear más. 

Introduciendo un apoco su dedo índice, el cuerpo se Sakusa vibró al sentir la invacion, meneando sus caderas a modo de hacerle saber que quería mas junto a un pequeño gemido que se oyó a angeles en los oídos de Hinata, metiendo y sacando su dedo y dando pequeños giros a modo de sentir que se iba abriendo, introdujo el segundo, el interior de Kiyoomi se sentía calido y estrecho. 

"Aah...shoyo no puedo más, te necesito" el sueve susurro en su voz, los ojos bajos y nublados, la mejillas tintadas de carmín, que se estendia a sus orejas hombros y cuallo, una hermosa vista sin duda.

"Necesito prepárate bien o te lastimaré" la voz trémula y gruesa impropia de Hinata pero haciendo que Sakusa se exitara cada vez más, la entrada de un tercer dedo lo hizo encorbarse y gemir. "Casi estás listo".

Sakusa sentía cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial esos tirones placenteros en su vientre y en plantas de sus pies, el dolor en su miembro que se sentía necesitado y quería un poco de alivio, llevando su mano a este y masajeando pero la lava seguía ardiendo en su piel y sabía que solo había una forma de calmarla. "Te necesito mi alfa".

Que afortunado se sentía Hinata de ser llamado así por el Omega y el gustoso le daría lo que quisiera, el sol, la luna, las estrellas todo lo que su Omega quisiera, volviendo a sacar fuerza de Dios sabía dónde, Hinata les dió vuelta dejando a Sakusa de espaldas, levantando sus largas y fuertes piernas para deshaserse de su ropa interior y de paso la suya, su pene dolía y necesitaba habitar dentro de su Omega, tanteando en la cama dónde había dejado los condones y encontrandolos enseguida, sacando uno y poniendoselo. Sakusa ya sostenía sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas, abierto y dispuesto a entregarse por completo, una relamida en sus labios al contemplar el cuerpo perfecto y atlético de su alfa, bajando hasta su increíble y grueso miembro que ya empesaba a derramar presemen. ¿Sería tarde para pedir probarla?. Llegando su respuesta al instante cuando Hinata ya empesaba a alinear su miembro en su entrada.

Entrar en Sakusa fue otro golpe eléctrico que recorrió hasta sus simientos, sus estrecho canal que aún que preparado se seguía sintiendo apretado, conteniendose para no hundirse del todo y lastimarlo, pero Sakusa necesitaba sentirse lleno y completo, moviendo su caderas termino por meterlo, el gemido saliendo de ambas bocas "te sientes increíble kiyoomi" las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata y una sonrisa lobuna eran la imagen más erótica que jamás hubiera imaginado en Hinata, haciéndolo mover nuevamnete sus caderas. 

"Puedes moverte, quiero que me des todo de ti Shoyo" 

Cómo órdenes tasitas fueron tomadas las palabras del de risos y Hinata apoyándose en sus largas piernas empezó a embestir, enseguida el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y el aroma a lavanda empesaba a prevalecer en el ya saturado aire, haciendo que Hinata aumentará el ritmo, Sakusa estrujaba con fuerza la colcha bajo de él, arqueando su larga espalda, el pene de Hinata se sentía increíble y lo llenaba por completo haciéndolo sentir nuevamnete que estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuado, que podía vivir de esta forma por el resto de su vida. Y ese pensamiento no lo asusto.

*Montame cariño" soltando sus piernas y acostándose sobre Sakusa, lo abrazaba y volvía a rodarlos, el pelinegro acomodándose para quedar bien sentado, acostándose un poco para alcanzar la boca de Hinata y reanudando las embestidas, ahora él llevando el ritmo y agradecía el entrenamiento y la costumbre a los esfuerzos duros, pues Hinata ahora era el que gemia y se entregaba a la sensación de la cabalgata que era digna de alguien como Sakusa.

Rompiendo el beso kiyoomi se enderezó en toda su altura y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones , acariciando con sus manos su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho y terminando en su nuca, dándole a Hinata la imagen más erótica y aterea que haya visto, pues la luz de la tarde se filtraba y hacía ver a Sakusa brillar, Hinata tomo la cintura de Sakusa y empezó a moverse también, arrancando de su boca gemidos pecaminosos que contrastaban con esa hermosa y angelical vición.

"¡Aaahh es...estoy cerca Shoyo...aaaah!" 

"¡También yo!" 

Las embestidas y los sentones volviéndose erráticos y apresurados ambos buscando liberarse, el nudo de Hinata empezaba hincharse haciendo que los gemidos de Sakusa aumentarán, una mano de Hinata empezó a bombeando el eje de Sakusa, viendo como sus ojos se nublaban aún mas y un hilo de saliva salia de la comisura de sus labios abiertos en una mueca que demostraba lo roto y complacido que estaba. 

El estallido en su climax lo hizo ver luces y perder la conciencia unos segundos, olvidó quién era, que hacía y todo lo demás. Hinata le sigue solo pocas embestidas después, queriendo llenar por completo a kiyoomi pero conformándose con llenar el condón. Totalmente desecho Sakusa se dejó caer en el cuerpo de Hinata, este abrazando con posesividad y para que no se moviera en lo que el nudo se iba. Besos en la sien del de risos y masajes en su espalda para relajarlo.

Saliendo de apoco cuando después de casi medio hora su nudo los libero, sacándose el condón y tirandolo al bote de basura.

"Vamos a bañarnos" Hinata acariciaba la espalda de Sakusa que había decidido tenderse boca abajo, su cuerpo le pesaba y quería dormir, muy a su pesar de encontrarse sudoroso y pegajoso. "Vamos te llevo hasta el baño y después dormiremos todo lo que quieras". Eso sí sonaba bien, pero parándose por su propio pie, pues no quería que Hinata se lastimara inecesariamente por volverlo a cargar.

" Se que tienes la fuerza, pero no te sobre esfuerces". El puchero con el que dejó a Hinata fue borrado enseguida al ver cómo Sakusa caminaba fuera de la habitación hacia el baño, contoneando sus caderas sabiendo perfectamente que su alfa iría tras de él.


	3. ¿Lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cap ahora es más corto pero empezamos con el drama!   
> Espero les guste.

—Ahora me vas a decir que demonios está pasando y ¡¿Por qué fui el último en enterarse?!— Komori se encontraba sentado incomodamente en la sala del departamento de su primo, la razón de su visita: enterarse por su pareja, que era amigo del setter del equipo de Kiyoomi sobre la nueva relación amorosa en la que su adorado primo estaba con ni más ni menos que Hinata Shoyo. Ese alfa al que en más de una ocacion escucho de la boca de Sakusa su desprecio y poca aceptación. 

Pero las cosas de la vida, ahora eran pareja y no tuvo la delicadeza de decírselo a él, quien a estado a su lado desde niños y que como el alfa más cercano en ese entonces, protegía con su vida, pero no, a sido quizás el último en enterarse. 

—Deja de hacer tanto drama...si, salgo con Hinata desde hace un...mes...quizás dos.

—...sigo sin poder creer que me enteré por Rintaro...¡¿Acaso pensabas decirme en algún momento?! ¡¿O pensabas decírmelo hasta que mandaras las invitaciones de la boda?!...oh Motoya adivina qué, me voy a casar con mi compañero de equipo, al cual no te presente ¡nunca!...decir que estoy indignado es poco...

—¿Terminaste?. 

Komori lo miro fijo aún con el seño profundamente contraído, sus ojos brillaban de furia ¿que nadie pensaba en que él como alfa y haber estado tanto tiempo con el pelinegro lo hacía tener este sentimiento irracional de pertenencia? y de: —yo lo conocí primero, soy su mejor amigo así que debo saberlo todo de primera mano— Pero no, nadie pensaba en él.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, pero para serte sincero no pensaba decirle a nadie, Miya se enteró...por que...él... él nos encontró besándonos una vez, aún que supongo que ya lo intuía por...

—¡por el incidente, del que tampoco me hablaste!

—Si, ese incidente, pero no pasó nada grave y estoy bien. 

—Kiyoomi pudo haberte hecho daño, por los dioses, ¡te iba a atacar!

—Pero no...

—No lo dejaron, si eso también me lo dijo Rin. 

—Entonces si ya lo sabes ¿para que viniste a preguntarme?— Sakusa frunció el seño también, Komori estaba demasiado a la defensiva y buscando razones para pelear. Si, no pretendía decirle nada a nadie, al menos hasta que pasará más tiempo en su relación y él se sintiera seguro y tranquilo, entonces ambos habían acordado que irían a presentarse formalmente con las familias de ambos, pero Miya había ido a contarle sus penas a su "amigo" que casualmente era la pareja de su primo.

Sea como sea no se iba a tragar el cuento de que Miya lo hizo sin querer.

—...Kiyoomi no...no quiero ser totalmente pesimista y que sientas que atacó a tu alfa, sé y estoy seguro de que Hinata-san es especial, por qué no aceptarías a cualquier persona, pero tampoco puedo cruzarme de brazos, de no haber sido por los de tu equipo, ¿estás completamente seguro que él no te hubiera obligado a algo que no querías? 

Sakusa se quedó paralizado ante eso. Lo había pensado un par de veces ¿que hubiera pesado si hubieran estado solos? no podía asegurar que no hubiera pasado algo grave, pero tampoco algo que él no hubiera querido, por qué nadie sabía el por qué de su repentino celo, y como lo juro no se lo diría a nadie, quizás más adelante a Hinata. 

—Estoy consiente de que no se hubiera detenido, por qué ningún alfa puede controlarse a nuestras feromonas en celo, pero no por eso deja de ser un...buen hombre Motoya, me lo ha estado demostrando desde siempre, confío en él.

Motoya no estaba preparado para ver aquella leve sonrisa llena de afecto y amor al decir esas palabras, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la pose tranquila y serena. Su alfa interior empezó a tranquilizarse, pues el lenguaje corporal de Sakusa era obvio, había encontrado a un buen sujeto y quizás, solo quizás, el amor de su vida.

—Se lo presentarás a los tíos? 

El cuerpo y rostro de Sakusa se tenso. Hablar de sus padre nunca era un buen tema, y por supuesto la imagen de ir a casa a presentarles a su alfa no se le había pasado por la cabeza, ¿estaría mal aplicar la de, que se enteren hasta que les mandé la invitación a la boda?.

—Creo que es demaciado pronto Motoya. 

—Creo que estás huyendo Kiyoomi.

—¿Quieres más té? 

😷🍊😷🍊

Hinata aprovechando el día de descanso antes de viajar nuevamente a Tokio para su próximo partido contra los EJP Raijin, se encontraba en casa, haciendo una videollamada con Yachi, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, esperando a que Kageyama se dignaran a tomar la video llamada también, Aún faltaba para que el pelinegro se fuera a Italia y ya estaba suficientemente presionado con la mudanza, firmas de contratos y ultimar detalles de último momento. 

Pero Yachi de buena fuente —y que dijo se reservaba la identidad de esta fuente— supo sobre la noche no tan tranquila que tuvo kageyama con Atsumu, justo dos meses atrás. Sin poder contenerse les termino platicando a todos y estos ansiosos por saber sobre los jugosos detalles, empezaron a preguntarle al azabache, pero este tenía la boca cerrada y no soltaba prenda, y solo le envío al chat un emoji de sonrisa. La curiosidad se hizo más intensa.

Para Hinata también era una forma de desviar la atención sobre él. Siguiendo las peticiones de su lindo Omega, él también mantenía la boca cerrada en cuanto a su relación, aún que en parte se sentí mal por ocultarles esto. Sabía que sus amigos lo comprenderían una vez se los contara y podrían festejar, pues Yamaguchi y Yachi tambien estaban saliendo oficialmente y Tsukishima empezaba a frecuentar a una chica de su nuevo trabajo, con la que hizo clic al instante, pues eran muy similares y qué Tsukishima se los contara de buena gana y a la primera, era mucho que decir. 

—Bueno ahora oficialmente faltas tu Hinata— la cara sonriente de Yamaguchi se mostraba en el recuadro en la pantalla de su portátil junto a Yachi, del otro lado, la cara de cansancio de Tsukishima —Siendo sincero pensé que estabas saliendo con Oikawa-san.

Hinata estaba recostado en el sillón con la portátil en el estómago, uno de sus brazos lo usaba de almohada y la otra mano laxa sobre su pecho, ante el comentario, frunció el seño resoplando —Oikawa-san es un buen amigo, ¿Por qué pensaste eso? 

—No lo se, las fotos que estuvieron compartiendo, pasaron ese año nuevo juntos. 

—Hablabas mucho de él— comento también Yachi. 

—Y durmió en tu cama— Tsukishima comento sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Tanto Yachi como Tadashi se atragantaron, pues esa información solo la sabía Tsukishima, y no por querer contársela, fue más por ser medio espectador. 

—¿Como que durmió contigo Oikawa, Hinata?—Yachi dijo. 

Hinata ante esto termino por sentarse en el sillón y ocultar su cara en la manos, sonrojado y maldiciendo a Tsukishima, pues habían quedado en olvidar el tema, y ciertamente Tsukishima no tenía todos los detalles. 

—¡Hinata explícate! ¡¿como es que no sabíamos nada de esto?!— Yamaguchi estaba divertidamente molesto y acaparando toda la cámara para exigir explicaciones. 

Hinata quitó las manos de la cara y resoplo derrotado. Para él había sido un tema delicado y que realmente no podía ir ventilado por ahí, menos por lo que implicó y que solo había ayudado al Omega en una situación imprevista —Ok, les diré, pero por favor después olvidaremos el tema y ni una palabra de esto— la pareja beta-omega asintió, Tsukishima solo todo los ojos.

—Para el tercer día de que me encontré con Oikawa-san... él tuvo un celo repentino...

Aquella vez Hinata y Tsukishima hablaban por video llamada, Tsukishima movido más por una corazonada al recibir mensajes muy escuetos del pelirrojo, así que apidandose de él y teniendo el honor de su atención, le llamo para preguntarle sobre su estancia en Brasil y como se la estaba pasando en esos pocos meses de haber llegado, pues algo le decía que su humor o falta de este, estaba relacionado a su estadía allá, y justo media hora después de haber empezado a hablar, la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió de un portazo mostrando a un Oikawa agitado, y sonrojado, Hinata en automático llevo sus manos a su nariz, pues el fuerte aroma a rosas de Oikawa saturó el aire en la pequeña habitación. Hinata se volteo a ver a keí diciéndole un rápido —Hablamos luego— y cerró la portátil. 

Hinata fue a ayudar a Oikawa a recostarse en su cama, y recordando las clases de salud sexual de la escuela, empezó a sacar su ropa del armario y dársela al Omega para hacer su nido. Oikawa rápidamente se llevó una camisa a su nariz para relajarse y minimizar el dolor, pero sus instintos solo le gritaban entregarse al alfa. 

—Hinata...te necesito~— El cambio abrupto en el tono de voz de Tooru y sus feromonas alertaron al mencionado, viéndolo con miedo y sabiendo que debía ir por un supresor de emergencia, también recordando que no tenía ninguno, y en la casa tampoco había, por qué Pedro era beta y el al ser alfa no necesitaba, aparte de que dejar a Oikawa solo en ese estado era muy mala idea. 

—Oikawa-san por favor cálmate— Hinata lo sujeto de los hombros, soltando sus feromonas para intentar calmar al Omega, pero parecía que cualquier intento solo aumentaba el deseo del otro.

—Por favor Hi-Hinata...alfa te necesitoo~. 

Hinata no sabía que hacer, no podía tomar la solución más fácil, aún que su cuerpo le dictará que lo hiciera, Oikawa hablaba atrás vez de su celo y eso no era precisamente una autorización, pero la combinación de su olor con el del castaño lo estaba embrigando y estaba cayendo. 

—Oikawa-san, ¿estás seguro? No quiero...hacerte...

—Shoyo estoy seguro, te necesito~. 

Hinata se repitió mil veces esa noche que era para ayudar al Omega.

A la mañana siguiente Pedro llegó notando que había algo raro en el ambiente, un aroma dulzon y tenue. 

—Oye Shoyo, tengo lo que me pediste— se para frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo esperando a que le abriera.

Hinata antes de terminar de sucumbir a los deseos de su cuerpo, mando un mensaje a Pedro quien había ido a visitar a unos familiares y le pidió de favor pasará por un supresor de emergencia a su regreso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Hinata en pantalones cortos y recién duchado, Pedro se sonrojo al ver las marcas de chupetones en el pecho y los rasguños en su cuello y hombros. 

—Gracias, Tooru se durmió, esto le ayudará. 

—¿Tú estás bien? 

—Si si, todo bien.

Pedro suspiro y solo le dió una media sonrisa a Hinata y se fue a su habitación. 

Al entrar, Hinata contempló a Oikawa dormir. Lo había ayudado a ducharse y secarse el pelo, le había insistido en hidratarse y comer algo para que durmiera mejor, y con suerte el supresor llegaría antes de que Oikawa se recuperará y fueran a una ronda más. Hinata esperaba que pasando el celo de Oikawa este no se enojara mucho con él. 

Y no lo hizo, por el contrario Oikawa estaba sumamente agradecido por las atenciones del alfa y que lo haya ayudado. Que no lo tomara personal y que podían seguir como si nada. 

Dentro de la cabeza de Oikawa la imagen de Hinata, ese niño imperativo y ruidoso dió un giro de ciento ochenta grados y fue renplazada por la de un hombre alfa en todo su esplendor, sin duda un buen recuerdo de su visita a Brasil. 

Los días posteriores no hubo cambio alguno en su dinámica y amistad, jugaron más voley, turistearon y al final de la semana, Oikawa acepto que este chico ya no era más Chibi-chan, era Shoyo y lo respetaba un poco más. 

—Y eso fue todo. Solo lo ayude. 

Los tres en la pantalla se quedaron quietos, viendo sorprendidos a Hinata. 

—Entonces, después de eso, ¿no paso nada más?—Tsukishima recomponiendo su semblante serio, pero sus seño seguía marcado.

—absolutamente nada, somos buenos amigos, nada más. Y él sale con Iwaizumi-san. 

—Espera un maldito segundo, ¿ustedes...cuando estaba saliendo?...—Los ojos de Yachi amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas. 

—No no, ellos no estaban juntos cuando eso paso, se dieron una especie de tiempo, cuando Oikawa-san se estableció bien en Argentina, volvieron, y de hecho Iwaizumi-san lo sabe, lo de que ayude a su Omega, no le dió gracia, pero me agradeció el haber cuidado de él. 

—Bueno, puedo entender por qué no nos dijiste ¡pero por los dioses Hinata dormiste con el gran rey! ¡Dormiste con Oikawa Tooru!—Tadashi dijo entre divertido y asombrado. 

—¿Que tú dormiste con quién Shoyo?— La voz tras de Hinata los dejo a los cuatro helados, a tres por la repentina intromisión y por no saber de quién era esa voz, y en Hinata al oír la voz inconfundible de Sakusa, de su Omega quien había preguntado.

Al voltear a verlo, este estaba parado unos pasos atrás del sillón, su mochila en el hombro, las llaves de casa —por que si, hace tres semanas le había dado un juego de llaves, para que entrara sin preocupación alguna— vestido con ropa informal, unos jeans negros bien cuidados, una camiseta de cuello v también en negro y su cubrebocas. Sakusa siempre se veía hermoso en lo que fuera que se pusiera. Pero en ese momento sus ojos eran fríos y estaba seguro que bajo el cubrebocas tenía la boca en una fina línea, el aroma a lavanda de repente se amargo dejándole un regusto ácido en la garganta y antes de poder cerrar la portátil y decir algo, Sakusa dió media vuelta y se fue. 


	4. Aprender a vivir con el pasado.

Atsumu jamás se imagino ser quien le dijera alguna vez a Sakusa que estaba siendo un completo idiota, irracional e infantil, pues por lo general él lo era y Sakusa era quien se lo decía, pero en esta realidad ilarante en la que durante casi una semana había sido testigo del repentino distanciamiento entre su compañero de equipo amargado y arisco como el infierno del siempre radiante, cálido y rayo de luz Hinata. No tenía más que la noción de que Sakusa se había enterado de algo desagradable del pelirrojo. 

Primero pensó que quizás y Hinata no la tenía tan grande o no era bueno en la cama y ese era el problema del distanciamiento, pero el mismo Sakusa le dijo que no era la razón, pues el viernes después de terminar la práctica y que Hinata se hubiera marchado cabisbajo y con Bokuto y Thomas tratando de animarlo, aprovecho que eran los únicos en el vestidor y lo abordo con la pregunta. 

—¿Por que estás tan molesto con Shoyo-kun? Ni siquiera le diriges la mirada. 

—No es tu maldito asunto— Sakusa estaba sentado en la banca de madera larga y blanca, atando su zapatillas deportivas.

—Vamos Omi-kun, no me digas que no es tan bueno en la cama, ¿la tiene pequeña?

Las mejillas rojas y el repentino nerviosismo en la cara del azabache se mostraron.

—N-no no es eso, él... él es increíble en la cama...y tiene un...buen tamaño— volteando Sakusa a ver a Atsumu señudo y con un marcado puchero en la boca por hacerle decir eso, no permitiría que la hombría de su alfa fuera manchada por ningún motivo. 

—Mira, se que no somos taaan cercanos, pero somos omegas, en algo puedo ayudarte, si quieres— Atsumu also los hombros en señal de solidaridad y se sentó aun lado de Sakusa en la banca manteniendo todavía una buena distancia entre ellos.

—O solo quieres enterarte del chisme para ir y contárselo a tu amigo Suna.

—Ya supera eso, no tenía idea que Suna le diría a Komori-kun, de verdad te lo juro. 

La pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa de Atsumu solo le corroboro a Sakusa lo falso que podía ser, pero en ese momento Sakusa necesitaba desesperadamente un consejo y tenían razón, ambos eran omegas y quizás podía entender el por qué de su molestia. Por qué si, había ido con su querido primo a contarle lo que Hinata le trato de explicar, pero este había entendido más el por qué Hinata acepto "ayudar" al otro Omega y no su sentir.

Justo cuando Sakusa llegó a su departamente ese día una semana atrás, su teléfono tenía quince llamadas perdidas y muchos mensajes de whatsapp de Hinata, pero solo le permitió al pelirrojo explicarle lo sucedido dos días después y solo por qué fue acorralado en su departamento por un desesperado alfa. 

Al escuchar la explicación, una parte de su corazón y mente se calmo, pues eso ya tenía más de dos años de haber ocurrido y fue en una situación de emergencia, pero el lado sumamente inseguro y orgulloso de Sakusa no lo dejaba en paz, pues este Omega desconocido aún tenía contacto con su alfa y eran tan bueno amigos que al menos una vez cada mes hacían videollamadas o se mandaban mensajes compartiendo alguna ociosidad o dato irrelevante. 

Si, ya sabía que Hinata hacia amigos haya a dónde iba, pero eso, a saber con cuántos había intimado era algo diferente y su Omega interno no estaba para nada feliz, menos cuendo vio la fotografía de dicho Omega y las otras muchas fotos de esa época en el Instagram de su alfa.

¿Debería de haber un número limitado de fotos permitidas para cada amigo de su alfa?, Definitivamente si. 

Aceptaba que el Omega era guapo y bien parecido, su porte era imponente, pero esto solo aumento su inseguridad. Quien hubiera dicho que Sakusa Kiyoomi era un manojo de inseguridades y dudas cuando se trataba de compararse con otro Omega.

Así que se mantuvo molesto y distante con su alfa. 

—Estas siendo un verdadero idiota, irracional e infantil Omi-kun— Atsumu tenía una cara sería y el seño levemente fruncido.

—¡¿Que?!...lo sabía, no ibas a entender nada, me largo— el Omega se paró molesto e irradiando furia. Atsumu antes de dejar que el azabache se alejara lo jalo del brazo y volvió a sentar en la banca, el golpe seco se oyó fuerte, pero Sakusa apenas lo había sentido, lo que más le molestó fue haber sido tocado, pero la cara sería de Atsumu lo mantuvo en su lugar. 

—Es encerio, ¿como puedes ser tan así? Hinata es una persona demasiado amable y bondadosa era obvio que no dejaría a su suerte a su amigo Omega en su celo, quizás y debió ¿decirte?, Pero aún así Omi-kun, no estaba obligado o ¿tu se lo habías preguntado anteriormente? ¿Si hubo otros antes que tú? 

—N-no.

—Entonces hubiera estado de más sacarlo como tema de conversación, al fin del día es a ti a quien eligió y tú lo elegiste a él, eso es todo lo que importa. Aparte te dijo que este omega tiene pareja y solo son bueno amigos. 

—Lo se, pero que tal si...

—Oh, ¿crees que la siguiente vez que se vean en persona van a follar sin más?...jajajaja Omi-kun eso es ridículo jajaja.

—Cállate idiota, no estaría tan tranquilo si Hinata se fuera a otro país como Kageyama.

—Eso fue bajo hasta para ti Omi-kun, pero para tu información estoy tranquilo, se que Tobio-kun sabe dónde está su lugar y su omega— Atsumu luciendo una sonrisa de suficiencia y pose orgullosa —Pero creo que deberías de hablar de esto con Shoyo-kun, estoy seguro de que tus inseguridades son infundadas y te estás acomplejado por tonterías. 

Parándose de la banca Atsumu se dirigió a su casillero, sacando su bolso deportivo y su celular, dónde un mensaje de su alfa de ojos como el oceano ya lo esperaba.

—Bueno ya e hecho mi buena acción de la vida, no vemos Omi-kun— Atsumu se dirigió al puerta y antes de cerrarla, Sakusa le hablo.

— Miya...gracias. 

—Si si, cuando se casen seré la dama de honor. 

—vete a la mierda.

😷😷😷

—¿Saben? Estoy realmente sentida con ambos...siento que no soy confiable y que sus silencios son por eso...¿a caso e hecho algo que los haya hecho desconfiar de mi?—Hitoka Yachi era una Omega recesiva y muy nerviosa, pero conforme pasaron los años y maduro, los nervios ya no eran un problema, ocasionalmente regresaba a las viejas costumbres de imaginar lo peor en un posible escenario, pero ahora era más consiente de si misma y su Omega interna lo agradecía, pues desde que se presentó siempre tuvo problemas con soltar su olor, muchas veces amargo por los nervios y el miedo. Pero justo en ese momento su olor era mucho más amargo y ácido, pues estaba dolida y triste. La razón: sus dos mejores amigos alfas decidieron guardar silencio con sus relaciones amorosas. 

Cuando decidió salir con Tadashi aún siendo beta, ella confío enteramente en la opinión de sus amigos; Tsukishima la sometió a un duro interrogatorio y tras varias contemplaciones le dijo que tenía su bendición —o eso fue lo que ella prefirió interpretar con el escueto asentamiento al final del interrogatorio— Hinata por su parte la ánimo y la felicito por qué por fin lo obvio sería una realidad y Kageyama solo le palmeo la espalda junto aún —me alegro por ustedes. 

Así que fue realmente feliz al saber que sus amigos los apoyaban.

Poco tiempo después Tsukishima de buena gana les platico sobre la linda chica que también era beta y conoció en su nuevo trabajo en el museo, y muy a su pesar la invitaría a la siguiente reunión para que la conocieran. Eso abría una nueva etapa de seguridad y confianza por parte del rubio, y estaba aún más feliz por eso. 

Después Se enteró por una buena informante, siendo específica por Saeko Tanaka, quien en su cita con su lindo Omega Akiteru, se encontró con la linda imagen de Kageyama y Atsumu y su cena romántica después del partido en sendai; el coqueteo descarado, las miradas cargadas de tensión y las caricias por debajo de la mesa. En nada les extraño que salieran volando después de la cena, pero Kageyama mantenía silencio y no confirmaba ni menscionaba nada. 

Pero la sima de los malos amigos la ocupaba ahora Hinata, no solo no haberles dicho que tenía novio, tambien haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo y parecia que no pensaba decirlo en un futuro cercano, si no fue por la desastrosa forma en la que se enteraron: Hinata volteando a verlos con la mirada atónita mencionando en nombre de Kiyoomi y cerrando de golpe su portátil. 

Así que Hitoka Yachi una linda Omega recesiva dejo de serlo para encarar a sus malos amigos; tomando el shinkansen junto a Tadashi y Tsukishima y haciendo una parada en Tokio para pasar por Kageyama y hacer su parada final en el departamento de Hinata en Osaka. En nada le importaba las quejas y exclamaciones del peli negro, pues si ni las de Tsukishima le importaron, las de kageyama eran maullidos en comparación. 

Así que ahora se encontraban los cinco sentados en la sala del bonito departamento de Hinata, este pálido y ojeroso pues el peso de su pelea con Sakusa era grande y en nada ayudaba el aura molesta y malvada que expedia Yachi, está estaba sentada en el sofá individual frente al de dos piezas dónde había sentado a Hinata y kageyama, Tsukishima y Tadashi sentados en el de tres piezas. 

—Se que no tengo escusa Yachi-chan...pero se los juro que se los iba a decir...solo estaba esperando a que kiyoomi se sintiera a gusto. 

—ok, eso lo entiendo, pero antes de salir con él hubo un tiempo para decirnos que quizás estabas interesado en alguien, no se, decir algo como: ey chicos quizás me guste mi compañero de equipo y vaya a pedirle que salga conmigo. 

—Cariño, tra-ta de calmar-te. 

—No me voy a calmar Tadashi.

Los dos alfas en la habitación sudaban frío y el aroma amargo se asentaba en sus gargantas. Los dos betas aún que no percibían el aroma, si sentían el ambiente y este era aplastante. Tsukishima prefirió mantenerse callado y pasar desapercibido, pero también ayudando con su mirada escrutadora. 

—Ahora eso también originó este problema con tu Omega y lejos de sentirme útil, me siento un estorbo y que sobró en esta amistad— las mejillas de Yachi se pusieron rojas, sus ojos se entornaron y su nariz se arrugó, su boca temblaba. El inminente llanto se acercaba y el alfa interno de Kageyama y Hinata se sintieron peor, Kageyama ocultandolo mejor que su compañero. 

Cuando pensaron que solo se quedaría en un intento de llanto, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas sonrojadas de Yachi, el sollozo roto se escuchó por todo el departamento. 

—¡Yachi-chan por favor no llores!— Hinata se levantó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a las piernas de la rubia tomando su mano. Kageyama haciendo lo mismo pero en silencio, ambas caras acongojadas. 

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima pocas veces habían visto este comportamiento y seguía siendo fascinante. Cuando un Omega soltaba a llorar, los alfas cerca despertaban su instinto de protección y este les decía que debían hacer lo que fuera para que dejarán de llorar, desde protejerlos a confortarlos, y en ese momento Yachi quería una disculpa sincera departe de ambos alfas, así que se postraron ante ella. 

Pero nuevamente la situación le jugaba encontrá a Hinata. El carraspeo y el denso aroma amargo a lavanda inundó y opaco el de jazmín de Yachi. 

Todos se congelaron, ecepto Hinata que en un instante ya estaba de pie viendo a su lindo Omega nuevamente irradiando molestia y enojo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces postrado ante esa Omega Hinata?

—¡Yo-yo puedo explicarlo!, solo no te vayas por favor, te lo explicaré— Hinata se acercó de inmediato a Sakusa queriendo tomar sus manos pero deteniéndose, una mirada de súplica en los ojos castaños. No iba a poder soportar nuevamente verlo irse.

Algo en la mirada y acciones de la pareja hizo sentir a Yachi tranquila, pero incómoda y culpable, esperando que la situación no se complicara mas y Hinata pudiera arreglarlo. 

—¡Entonces nosotros nos vamos por un rato!— Yachi soltó de repente, levantándose del sofá y tomando a Tadashi del brazo —Mi nombre es Yachi Hintoka el es mi novio Yamaguchi Tadashi y ellos creo que ya los ¿conoces? Aun así no importa, habrá otro momento para presentarnos mejor, que les parece la cena, si la cena está bien, iremos por ella. Ahora ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas, no vemos despues Hinata— y la puerta del departamento se cerró, dejando a Sakusa completamente confundido y al voltear a ver a Hinata pudo contemplar las ojeras y el cansancio en la cara de su amado alfa, dándose cuenta que no la estaba pasando tan bien. 

—Vamos a sentarnos Shoyo. 

Sentados en el sofá de tres piezas Hinata no dejaba de estar rígido y nervioso, Sakusa lejos de sentirse agusto se sentía aún más molesto, ver a su alfa postrado ante esa Omega le hizo hervir la sangre, ¿era tan fácil que Hinata se acercara de esa forma a otros omegas? ¿Si llegaba un Omega en celo y no hubiera otra forma de ayudar más que follandoselo, él lo haría? 

—Se que debes estar pensando lo peor de mi y que te e fallado como alfa, pero te lo juro que no es lo que piensas, yo...te quiero a ti Kiyoomi, soy tuyo y se que lo que viste ahora es lo peor, pero te juro que Yachi-chan es una de mis mejores amigas y ella estaba molesta por qué no le dije de nosotros y mis instintos solo actuaron. Te lo juro yo-yo no sé que haría si tú no me perdonas y te vaz. 

El rostro de Sakusa se mantuvo ilegible y su boca no decía nada, haciendo que el pánico de Hinata creciera. 

—Pe-pero entenderé si ya no querés nada conmigo. 

—No...quiero decir, no me iré Shoyo— Sakusa exhalo el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta, tratando de relajar los hombros y para que su olor no pusiera más tensión en el ambiente. El leve aroma dulce a lavanda regreso y Hinata nunca estuvo más consiente de que ese aroma era el que quería respirar el resto de su vida de ser posible. 

—Se que debes pensar lo peor de mi, pero te lo juro que solo e ayudado a dos omegas desde que me presenté como alfa.

Sakusa se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones Shoyo. 

—Pero quiero que sepas, para que no haya malos entendidos otra vez, no quiero perderte por esto Kiyoomi— Sakusa asintio levemente pero en su rostro podía verse la incomodidad. — la primera vez fue en secundaria, en mi último año, habiamos jugado un juego, el primero en el que estuve oficialmente y dónde conocí a kageyama. Tengo dos amigos desde la primaria Koji e Izumi. Izumi se presentó como Omega ese día, ya notaba que se sentía mal, pero pensé que era por los nervios y yo recién me había presentado, solo recuerdo cuando llegamos a su casa después de pasar a dejar a koji, él entro en celo y no pudimos detenernos, no lo recuerdo con claridad pero paso. Izumi nunca me reclamo y me agradeció haberlo cuidado, pero no había sido la mejor forma de una primera vez en definitiva— Hinata se rascó la nuca y trato de esbozar un sonrisa, pero fallo y dejo caer la cara viendo su mano en su regazo — y la segunda fue con Oikawa-san...me jure que jamás volvería a dejarme llevar por mis instintos, fue difícil pero gracias a la meditación mejoro, aún que aquella vez contigo en el gimnacio no se lo que me pasó. 

—Eso ya no importa. 

—Si importa, no quiero que pienses que por ser alfa voy por la vida acostándose con omegas, jamás lo haría.

—Lo se Shoyo, me lo has demostrado...es solo que...me tomo por sorpresa y supongo que reaccione de forma exagerada. 

—No, debía haberte dicho, haberte contado.

—Tampoco es que yo lo preguntara, solo es algo que no me pareció posible...o me pareció irrelevante y hasta que lo supe fue que me importo...o algo así, ¿me entiendes? pero no debí haber hecho un espectáculo. 

—Tienes todo el derecho de hacer un espectáculo kiyoomi— Hinata de repente salto hacia su espacio personal haciéndolo retroceder un poco por la sopresa — Por qué así se que no te soy indiferente. 

—Estas conciente de que estamos hablando de mi, no te hubiera permitido acércate si me fueras indiferente...y bueno hablando de eso, también supongo que debo platicarte sobre mi en este aspecto ¿no?

—Si no quieres no, cuando estés listo Omi— ambos se fundieron en sus miradas, dulces miradas y por fin el corazón de Sakusa encontró paz. Hinata tomo la cara de Salida entres sus manos, no tardó el temblor de Sakusa, pero su mirada determinada e intensa lo hicieron prestar atención. 

—Te amo Kiyoomi y se que eres mi Omega, eres mi otra mitad y quiero que esto dure, ser digno de ti, jamás haría algo para dañarte. 

—Gracias Shoyo, también te amo y quiero lo mismo— una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su labios y sus ojos color carbón brillaron con afecto desmedido, seguía siendo increíble para el el efecto que tenía Hinata sobre su persona, lo mal que podía hacerlo sentir con una palabra o una acción y lo glorioso y feliz que podía sentirse también de su boca y acciones, hasta cierto punto esto le pareció aterrador, pero nuevamente se trataba de Hinata, de su alfa, ese que estaba destinado a encontrar.

—por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer el próximo fin de semana?— Sakusa comentó mientras yacía recostado en el fuerte pecho de Hinata mientras se dejaba mimar en sus rizos. 

—No, estoy libre, ¿que quieres que hagamos? 

—Bueno ahm, le avisé a mis padres que iría a visitarlos y llevaría a alguien para que lo conocieran. 

Hinata dejo de respirar, su cabeza hizo corto circuito y ni la puerta tocando y el ruido de sus amigos regresando con la cena lo sacaron de ahí. Iba a conocer a su suegros, a quienes debía agradecer el resto de la vida por haber traído a la vida a su ángel personal y debía dar la mejor impresión, dejarles en claro que Sakusa estaría seguro y protegido con él. Pero también las viejas inseguridades emergian de él. ¿Que pensarían realmente sus suegro al verle? Estaría a la altura de un Omega tan hermoso y perfecto como lo era Sakusa? 

No, no estaba listo. 


End file.
